Life or Death
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 16 year old Bree Grant, or commonly known as Blondie, thanks to Alexis Brown, or Abby. Abby is Jack Dawson's 15 year old cousin. Blondie and Abby tries to escape Blue Jones by going on the Titanic in England. What will happen? Blondie/Abby femslash story.
1. Bree's Secret

**Hey guys! I just wanted to try something new. This is a Sucker Punch/Titanic story, and it's going to be a femslash. It's going to be a Blondie/OC. Hopefully you will like it. And this is taking place in 1912. This story will have Jack and Rose in it!**

**Chapter 1**

15 year old Alexis Brown is sitting on her bed; as she listens to her father argue with someone over the phone. Her father's name is... Blue Jones. Blue is really her foster father, and she hates him dearly.

"Yes! Just bring the little twit in!" Blue shouts to the man on the other end of the phone, "I will be taking them to America where they belong" Alexis bites her lip, knowing what is happening. Blue has found a new 'toy'. Alexis just hopes that the new girl will be ok.

Alexis hears the phone slam down and Blue walks in.

"You are going to have a new friend Alexis. Now let's finish what we started" Alexis begins to shake, knowing that this is her last time on being whole.

~A&B~

16 year old Bree Grant gets dragged over to an old wore down house. Her father grabs her hair and yanks it back.

"I'm happy to get rid of you slut!" her father snarls as he knocks on the door. That next second, Bree sees a beautiful young girl standing in front of her. The girl had dark brown, close to black hair with dull brown eyes. The girl is shorter than her, and looks around 14 to 15 years old, "where's your father?" the girl looks up at Bree's father.

"He's busy at the moment. Are you Mr. Grant?" the girl asks.

"Yes, bringing my daughter Bree. I want my payment" the girl nods and opens the door.

"You may come in. I will be right back" the girl runs down the hall and the next second, she is followed by a man with blue eyes and a grumpy face.

"Here" the man hands some money to Bree's father, and he walks out of the house leaving Bree behind.

"Alexis, take young Bree to her room for the next two days. We will go shopping tomorrow and then go to America" Alexis nods and signals Bree to follow her.

~A&B~

Alexis opens the door to the room, beside her's.

"This is your room" Alexis tells Bree. Bree nods and sits down on her bed. Alexis closes the door and sits down next to her, "are you ok?" Bree nods once more causing Alexis to groan, "Will you say something please?" Bree looks at Alexis to see her giving her a puppy dog look. Bree fights back a laugh, but fails.

"I'm Bree Grant. I'm 16 years old" Alexis smiles.

"Alexis Brown. I'm 15" Bree smiles back, "what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. You?"

"Purple!" Bree and Alexis begins to laugh until the door opens. They look up to see Blue standing there pissed off.

"Alexis out! I have to break Bree in" Alexis narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"You are not going to rape her Blue. Do what you want to me, but not her!" Blue grabs Alexis' arm.

"As you wish" Bree watches in fear as Blue pulls Alexis out of her room and close her door. Bree lets tears fall as she hears crashes and screaming.

~A&B~

Alexis climbs out of her room, after knocking Blue out with her lap. She climbs on the roof and knocks on Bree's window. Bree looks up and rushes to her window and opens it.

"What are you doing?" Bree asks in a whisper.

"Getting us out of here" Alexis pulls Bree out of the window and closes the window. She helps Bree from the roof to the ground, and the two of them runs into the woods, as Blue starts to awake.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Abby's Secret

**Here's Chapter 2! The song used is Christmas Shoes by Alabama.**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

_Alexis climbs out of her room, after knocking Blue out with her lap. She climbs on the roof and knocks on Bree's window. Bree looks up and rushes to her window and opens it._

"_What are you doing?" Bree asks in a whisper._

"_Getting us out of here" Alexis pulls Bree out of the window and closes the window. She helps Bree from the roof to the ground, and the two of them runs into the woods, as Blue starts to awake._

_Now:_

As Alexis and Bree walks in the woods, Alexis makes them a small shelter as she sings quietly to herself.

"_It was almost Christmas time  
>There I stood in another line<br>Tryin to buy that last gift or two  
>Not really in the Christmas mood<em>

_Standin' right in front of me  
>Was a little boy waiting anxiously<br>Pacing round like little boys do  
>And in his hands he held a pair of shoes<em>

_And his clothes were worn and old  
>He was dirty from head to toe<br>And when it came his time to pay  
>I couldn't believe what I heard him say<em>

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes  
>For my mama, please<br>Its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
>Could you hurry, sir?<br>Daddy says there's not much time  
>You see, she's been sick for quite a while<br>And I, know these shoes will make her smile  
>And I, want her to look beautiful<br>If mama meets Jesus tonight_

Bree listens silently seeing tears in Alexis' eyes.__

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
>And the cashier said Son, there's not enough here.<br>He searched his pockets franticly  
>Then he turned and he looked at me<br>He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
>Most years she just did without<br>Tell me, sir, what am I gonna do  
>Somehow I've gotta buy her these Christmas Shoes<em>

_So I laid the money down  
>I just had to help him out<br>And I'll never forget the look on his face  
>When he said Mamas gonna look so great<em>

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes  
>For my mama, please<br>Its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
>Could you hurry, sir?<br>Daddy says there's not much time  
>You see, she's been sick for quite a while<br>And I, know these shoes will make her smile  
>And I, want her to look beautiful<br>If mama meets Jesus tonight_

Alexis stops what she is doing and stares blanking at the shelter, letting tears fall.__

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven love  
>As he thanked me and ran out<br>I knew that god had sent that little boy to remind me  
>What Christmas is all about<em>

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes  
>For my mama, please<br>Its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
>Could you hurry, sir?<br>Daddy says there's not much time  
>You see, she's been sick for quite a while<br>And I, know these shoes will make her smile  
>And I, want her to look beautiful<br>If mama meets Jesus tonight_

_I want her to look beautiful  
>If mama meets Jesus tonight"<em>

As Alexis finishes the song, as bursts into tears, falling to the ground. Bree rushes over and pulls Alexis into a hug. Alexis cries into Bree's shoulder as Bree rubs her back.

"Blue killed my mommy and daddy. My brother died trying to save me. Blue poisoned mommy, and shot daddy. He stabbed my brother and then took me away from my home in Ireland" Alexis sobs. Bree freezes, knowing the feeling.

"The guy that took me to you and Blue, he killed my parents. He kidnapped me when I was 10. Then he brought me to you and blue" Alexis looks at Bree sadly.

"I'm sorry" Bree smiles weakly and kisses Alexis' forehead.

"I'm ok. And I'm sorry for you. It was a lovely song" Alexis smiles sadly and nods.

"Mommy taught me it when she was sick. My brother told her what happened. He bought mommy a pair of shoes the day she died. But before she died she wore them and we said that they are her Christmas Shoes. Then the next day, daddy and my brother died. Blue is my uncle" Bree holds Alexis closer, knowing she needs comfort.

"I wish that I could turn back time to save my parents and yours and your brother" Alexis nods.

"Me too" Alexis kisses Bree's cheek and sighs, "Can I call you Blondie?" Bree looks at Alexis and nods.

"Only if I can call you Abby" Alexis smiles and nods. And that is how Bree's name is changed to Blondie.

~B&A~

In America, 17 year old Rebecca Cast and 19 year old Sandy Cast are living under a bridge.

"Rocket, I know that you hate mom and dad fighting, but it is better than having them dead" Sandy tells her little sister.

"Sweet Pea, I know but I can't go back there!" Rocket argues back. Sweet Pea sighs and nods.

"Fine, but where are we going to live?" Rocket bites her lip thinking.

"Well, what about that homeless shelter down the road?" Sweet Pea nods and the two sisters begin their walk. If only they knew it's not a shelter...

~B&A~

18 year old Amber Cane is living in the Lennox House. She hears a door open as she talks with the dance teacher Madam Gorski.

"Ah, Madam Gorski, this is Sweet Pea and Rocket" the front desk man smirks checking the girls out behind them. 'Rocket' as red hair and bright green eyes, while 'Sweet Pea' has blonde hair and green eyes.

"Welcome to the Lennox House" Madam Gorski smiles welcoming, "this is Amber" Amber has black hair and brown eyes, "she will show you around. Amber, they will be staying in the same room as you" Amber nods as the front desk man, hands them their new clothes. Amber is wearing, skanky clothes, and as much as Madam Gorski hates it, the young girls have to sell their body for the big guy... Blue Jones.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Meeting Them

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_Welcome to the Lennox House" Madam Gorski smiles welcoming, "this is Amber" Amber has black hair and brown eyes, "she will show you around. Amber, they will be staying in the same room as you" Amber nods as the front desk man, hands them their new clothes. Amber is wearing, skanky clothes, and as much as Madam Gorski hates it, the young girls have to sell their body for the big guy... Blue Jones._

_Now:_

Abby and Blondie are asleep in their finished shelter. It is pouring rain and Blondie has her arms wrapped around the young girl. Even though they have only met the day before, Blondie feels protective of her new friend. Blondie opens her eyes slowly, seeing that the sun is high in the grey sky. Blondie rubs her eyes as feels Abby shift in her sleep. Abby cuddles up to Blondie and rests her head on Blondie's chest. Abby's hand clenches Blondie's sweater, keeping her close. Blondie couldn't help but smile. She strokes Abby's hair gently, knowing she is pulling Abby from her sleep.

"Abby" Blondie whispers. Abby opens her eyes and looks up at her friend tiredly.

"Sleepy" Abby buries her face into Blondie's neck and slowly falls back to sleep, but Blondie stops her.

"Sweetie, we have to go or he may find us" Blondie whispers worriedly. Abby lets go of Blondie's sweater and rubs her eyes.

"If he did, he wouldn't get near you" Abby tells her as she sits up. Blondie smiles and kisses Abby's cheek. Abby smiles back and kisses her jaw, since she is smaller. The two girls lift the hoods of their sweaters, that they wore the day before, and begin their run. Blondie hears a crack behind her and jumps. Abby turns to her and grabs her hand. Blondie looks at Abby terrified. She sees Abby smirk and pick up a rock. She whips it in the direction of the crack and drags Blondie into the tall grass. Blondie slips in the mud and falls onto her back. She sees Abby kneeling down with a rock in hand. They see Blue step out in the open and walks slowly past their hiding place.

"Alexis! Bree!" Blue calls out. Abby smirks and is about to throw but Blondie stops her. Abby sighs quietly and stays hidden. Abby and Blondie slowly and quietly backs up not caring that they are getting mud all over them.

As soon as they had it to the trees, they crawl to the other side and runs into the woods, hand in hand.

~B&A~

"We can't go into any clearings or trails" Abby whispers to Blondie as they walk past farm land, along the shore of the ocean.

"Ok. But where are we heading?" Blondie asks her best friend.

"America. We will sneak onto the Titanic and head to America" Blondie smiles and hugs Abby as they see the LONG and TALL ship.

"That's the Titanic?" Blondie gasps. Abby smiles and nods.

"Yes. That's the Titanic"

"How are we going to get on there?" Abby smirks and pulls her to the water. They run into the water and swims to the side of the ship. Abby grabs the anchor and pulls herself up a bit then helps Blondie. They climb up the anchor and Abby slips over the side. She pulls Blondie over and they sneak past the passengers. Abby and Blondie holds hands as Abby drags Blondie down a flight of stairs.

~A&B~

19 year old Alyssa Dolly and her little 17 year old sister Ally, walks into Lennox House.

"Rocket, Sweet Pea and Amber, this is Baby Doll and her little sister Cannon" Madam Gorski tells the other girls. Baby Doll has blonde hair and blue eyes as Cannon has brown hair and blue eyes, "they will be in your room"

The five girls walk to their room, after getting Cannon and Baby Doll their uniforms.

What goes on around here?" Baby Doll asks Sweet Pea.

"We sell our bodies to survive" Sweet Pea snaps and walks away to do her job.

~B&A~

It has been 2 days since Blondie and Abby snuck onto the Titanic. It is April 9th, 1912. Abby and Blondie knows by April 20th, they will be in America, hopefully in the clear.

Abby and Blondie, knows that they have developed emotions for each other, more than friends. But they both thought that they liked guys, not girls. Abby bites her lips as she watches Blondie sleep. Abby sighs, knowing if she doesn't tell her best friend her feels, she will lose her. Abby strokes Blondie's hair, causing her to stir. Blondie rolls onto her side, and curls herself into a ball, laying her head on Abby's stomach. Abby smiles and drifts off to sleep.

~A&B~

As morning arrives, Abby is still asleep as Blondie is awake, stroking Abby's hair. Blondie pulls Abby to her and rests her best friend into her lap. Abby's head is rested on Blondie's shoulder as Blondie hugs her. Blondie hears a bang at the door, which causes Abby to awake and Blondie to jump.

"Let's go" Abby jumps to her feet and pulls Blondie down a hallway.

~B&A~

April 10th has arrived, and Abby and Blondie are hidden in the 3rd class passenger hall. They unlocked a room and barricaded the door. Blondie and Abby hears voices and doors opening and closing.

"I think people are boarding to begin the voyage" Blondie whispers to Abby. Abby nods in agreement. Abby and Blondie stares each other in the eye and they both begin to lean toward each other, ready to kiss...

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review guys!**


	4. Crap!

**Here is the continuation.**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

_April 10__th__ has arrived, and Abby and Blondie are hidden in the 3__rd__ class passenger hall. They unlocked a room and barricaded the door. Blondie and Abby hears voices and doors opening and closing._

"_I think people are boarding to begin the voyage" Blondie whispers to Abby. Abby nods in agreement. Abby and Blondie stares each other in the eye and they both begin to lean toward each other, ready to kiss..._

_Now:_

Abby and Blondie stares each other in the eye and they both begin to lean toward each other, ready to kiss... when there is a knock on the door. The two girls jump apart and both sit down on the only bed in the room.

"Girls, I saw you walk in there. Come out please" Blondie bites her lip as Abby walks to the door and opens it a little bit, "my name is Adam" Adam smiles as Abby opens the door for him to slip in. Abby locks the door and sits next to Blondie, "what are your names?"

"Blondie" Blondie answers as Abby smiles.

"Abby" Abby answers next.

"Nice to meet you. Well, this room isn't taken anymore, so you can have it. I know you two are stowaways, but I will not say anything" Abby and Blondie both sigh in relief.

"Thank you" Adam smiles and nods. He unlocks the door, wave's goodbye and walks out leaving the two girls once more.

~B&A~

At the Lennox House, Sweet Pea, Rocket, Baby Doll, Amber and Cannon, are doing their jobs... sadly. They have become broken, and not whole anymore. Cannon walks to her room, and sighs in relief. Cannon lies on her bed and tries to sleep, but hears a gunshot. Cannon feels pain fill her body and something soak her clothes. Cannon's breathing begins to fade and her heart picks up then fades as well. When morning comes, it will be too late.

~A&B~

Abby and Blondie lies on their bed staring at each other. They lean forward, when once again; there is a knock on the door. Abby groans and sits up. She walks to the door, with her hands clenched. Just 4 hours ago, the Titanic left England and began its way to America. Abby opens the door with her eyes narrowed. In front of her is a guy a few years older than her.

"What?" Abby snaps at him. The guy is taken off guard but got over it.

"My name is Jack Dawson and I am looking for an Alexis Brown" Abby rolls her eyes.

"You're looking at her Jack. And it's nice to see my cousin again" Abby smiles and hugs Jack quickly, "now you can go" Jack chuckles and shakes his head.

"You know, even though I haven't seen you since 2 years ago, doesn't mean that I forgot about you. But still, I will invite you to dinner tonight. I will swing by in a few hours" Abby nods and closes the door. She turns around to see Blondie looking nervous. Abby smiles and crawls into the bed and kisses her cheek.

"You will come to dinner tonight ok?" Blondie nods not speaking. Abby sighs and kisses Blondie on the lips. They both begin to kiss, not caring about anything anymore. The kiss begins to get heated, but they both ignore the feeling.

~B&A~

19 year old Jack Dawson walks down the hallway, and up to the deck. He sees a red haired girl getting ready to jump. It is 5:30pm, and dinner for third class is at 7pm.

"You know, if you jump you will freeze" Jack tells the girl. The girl looks at him, as Jack walks forward.

"How?" she asks.

"Well, the water is below 0 and it can kill you" the girl stares at Jack in surprise, "give me your hand" the girl takes his hand and as her pull her over the railing, she slips.

~A&B~

Abby and Blondie breaks their make out session when they hear a scream. They jump up and runs to the source.

~B&A~

The two girls arrive to the deck in time to see a girl fall on top of Jack.

"Jack!" Abby and Blondie runs over and sits the two teenagers up. The girl hugs Jack tightly, scared.

"What's going on here?" the man asks. Blondie and Abby looks up to see the master of arms, the captain, and a man and... Blue. Blondie and Abby looks away quickly, hoping that Blue will not notice them.

"I fell sir looking at the huh... huh... huh" the girl circles her fingers, "propellers!" all the men besides Jack chuckles.

"Come on Rose, time to go" the man tells the girl.

"Maybe something for the boy Cal Hockley" the master of arms tells this 'Cal' guy.

"Fine. A twenty should do it" Cal hands the money to Jack but Jack shakes his head.

"Don't you think he deserves more for saving the girl you love?" 'Rose' asks Cal. Cal sighs and looks at Jack.

"Come to our dinner at 7" Cal tells Jack.

"Only if my two sisters come too" Jack answers pulling Abby and Blondie to him.

"Whatever" Cal walks away dragging Rose with him. Jack pulls Abby and Blondie with him after slightly hiding them from Blue, unnoticed.

~A&B~

As they arrive back to Blondie's and Abby's room, Jack locks the door behind him.

"Who was that guy you two were trying to hide from?" Jack asks the girl as he sits on the bed next to Abby and Blondie.

"Blue Jones. He adopted me" Abby answers.

"How though? Where are aunty, uncle and Derek?" Jack asks. Tears fill Abby's eyes and Blondie quickly pulls the younger girl into her arms.

"They died. Blue killed them and took Abby" Blondie answers for her. Jack's eyes widen.

"Same thing for you?" Jack asks Blondie.

"Pretty much" Blondie looks down and feels comfort when she feels Jack pull them into a well need hug. Blondie keeps on arm around Abby and the other hugs Jack back. The two girls cry into Jack's arms as he comforted them.

~B&A~

Blue Jones, the one who killed Abby's family. Took Blondie away and tried to break her, but Abby stopped it. He knows he saw Blondie and Abby, but does he really? Blue sighs as he sits in his 1st class cabin. He bites his lip as he looks at a disgusting picture of him and a knocked out Abby in bed together. Both were unclothed and Abby has bruises everywhere. Blue smirks.

"I will get you back my little toy. You and my new toy" Blue chuckles before going to dinner.

~A&B~

As Abby, Blondie and Jack walks to the 1st class dining hall, Jack is holding their hands.

"You two will be perfectly fine" Jack whispers to them. Abby is wearing a black dress, which goes to her knees with flats, something that no girl is supposed to wear. Then there is Blondie. Blondie is wearing a purple dress, which ends at her knees and purple high heels. Jack borrowed a tux off of his friend, Molly Brown. Molly Brown is Abby's aunt, who is like a mother to her, and Abby is like a daughter to her.

As the three of them walks into the dining hall, they see Rose, Cal, Molly and a few others at the table. Jack walks the two girls over and smiles.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Jack smiles at Rose, who smiles back.

"Hello" the lady beside Rose forces a smile, "who are these young ladies?"

"These are my little sisters, Abby and Becky" Jack lies about Blondie's name. Everyone at the table smiles and allows them to sit, after introducing everyone. The lady next to Rose is Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Rose's mother; Molly Brown is next to her, Captain Edward James Smith, Thomas Andrews, then Abby, Blondie, Jack, an empty chair, and finally Cal. Just as their dinner arrives, Blue Jones arrives.

"Sorry I am late ladies and gentlemen" Blue apologies. Blondie and Abby grabs each other's hands under the table and Jack grabs Blondie's. Blue sits down and looks over at Abby and Blondie, "hello ladies. I'm Blue Jones" Blue smirks at the two girls, who looks like they are criminals.

"I'm Abby Dawson and this is Becky Dawson. Jack here is our older brother and Molly Brown is our aunt. Right Aunt Molly?" Abby asks Molly. Abby and Blondie told everything to Molly, earlier, and she promised to protect them with her life.

"Yes sweetie. That reminds me, all four of us will walk around the sky deck tonight. Then we will move your accessories into my cabin" Abby and Blondie smiles at Molly, who returned it. Jack catches Blue making an anger face secretly and orders his food and drink, as everyone begins to eat.

~B&A~

As Blondie, Abby and Molly walks around the sky deck, since Rose and Jack disappeared down to the third class dance, they talked about their families.

"And now Blue adopted both of us, to use us as toys" Abby finishes. Molly and the two girls stop walking and molly hugs them close.

"As soon as we get to America, I will be taking you two to my home and we will change your names. You two will be free and happy" Molly promises. Abby and Blondie smiles at Molly with their hands laced together, "and I do not care that you two are dating. You are free too and you girls are happy" Molly smiles. She pulls them into one more hug, before they begin walking back to Molly's cabin.

~A&B~

The next morning arrives, April 11th, 1912. Abby awakes to see Blondie curled up to her, fast asleep. Molly is in her room and her son is in his. Molly ended up explaining everything to her son, about what is going on. Jack however, is sleeping next to Abby, with his arm around her waist since Abby and Blondie kept having nightmares, when he walking into the cabin.

"Morning" Abby looks to her right to see Jack smiling at her.

"Morning" Abby whispers as she kisses his cheek, "who's Rose?"

"Good. She wants to meet you and Blondie today. And I told her what is going on. You don't mind do you?"

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes"

"Do you love her?"

"Surprisingly I do" Abby smiles.

"Good. You are allowed to live another day" Jack chuckles and hugs Abby before crawling out of the bed and goes into his room, leaving Abby alone with Blondie.

Abby strokes Blondie's hair gently as Blondie groans as she awakes.

"Abby?" Blondie whispers as she wipes her eyes from sleep.

"Morning sweetie" Abby smiles as Blondie looks at her. Blondie smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Morning" Blondie grins as Abby kisses her gently. Their relationship is REALLY innocent. There is only holding hands and kisses here and there, but nothing more. The two girls climb out of bed and slips on pants, shoes, long sleeve shirts and sweaters. They walk into the sitting area of the cabin and smiles, seeing Jack sitting there.

"Ready to meet Rose?" Jack smiles seeing his cousin and cousin's girlfriend.

"Yup" they nod smiling. Jack grabs their hands and walks out with them after leaving a note to Molly.

~B&A~

As the three of them arrive onto the deck, they see Rose standing at the railing at the front of the ship. They walk over and smiles at Rose as she turns around.

"Morning" Rose smiles as she hugs Jack then pulls the two girls into a hug, as she whispers, "Jack told me everything. I am happy you two are ok and are dating. You deserve to be happy, no matter whom you love" they pull away and Rose gently kisses their cheeks.

"Same to you" Abby whispers to Rose, "we all can see you don't like Cal. You like my cousin" Rose rolls her eye, the smile not leaving.

"Ya, you can date him behind Cal's back. We could help you. You could say you are hanging out with us" Blondie smiles.

"That's actually not a back idea Blondie" Jack agrees quietly. The four of them leans on the railing talking. Rose is next to Blondie as Rose is next to Abby. Abby and Blondie are next to each other, with their hands laced and the other on the railing in front of them. Rose has her arm around Abby's shoulders and Jack's is the same with Blondie, not letting anyone to think something is going on with Blondie and Abby.

~A&B~

Blue and Cal are watching from the deck where the captain's cabin is.

"I know that those two girls are the ones I adopted. They are my daughters" Blue tells Cal. Cal rolls his eyes.

"You just sell them from money Blue. Remember, you are my brother" Cal answers with a smirk, "but I should do the same with Rose and our kids when we have some..."

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	5. I Love You

**Here's the next chapter. Oh, and have a great Christmas Eve!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_That's actually not a back idea Blondie" Jack agrees quietly. The four of them leans on the railing talking. Jack is next to Blondie as Rose is next to Abby. Abby and Blondie are next to each other, with their hands laced and the other on the railing in front of them. Rose has her arm around Abby's shoulders and Jack's is the same with Blondie, not letting anyone to think something is going on with Blondie and Abby._

_~A&B~_

_Blue and Cal are watching from the deck where the captain's cabin is. _

"_I know that those two girls are the ones I adopted. They are my daughters" Blue tells Cal. Cal rolls his eyes._

"_You just sell them for money Blue. Remember, you are my brother" Cal answers with a smirk, "but I should do the same with Rose and our kids when we have some..."_

_Now:_

The next day, April 12th, Abby and Blondie are swimming in the pool. Molly upgraded them and Jack to first class, from third. Abby swims to Blondie and they stare at each other.

"Do you know what love is Abby?" Blondie asks Abby shyly.

"No" Abby whispers as they hold onto the wall, "do you?"

"No" Abby smiles and kisses Blondie's cheek, "but I think I know the feeling" Abby smiles more.

"I think I do too. I have no idea what love is but I know the feeling" Blondie nods and sees Abby's smile, "I love you Blondie"

"I love you too" Blondie and Abby smiles and gently kiss. They pull away just in time to hear the door open.

~A&B~

Abby and Blondie are sitting in the sitting room, waiting for Jack to arrive. Jack and Rose want to hang out, so they are bringing Abby and Blondie.

Jack walks out of his room and smiles.

"Ready to go to the bow?" Jack asks the two girls whose hair is still wet from the pool.

"Ya" Blondie and Abby smiles. Jack grins and opens the door for them. They all head to Rose's room and knocks on the door. Rose opens the door and slips out.

"Thank god I can get away from Cal" Rose mutters and hugs Abby and Blondie. She smiles at Jack and shakes hands, "it's nice to see you again Mr. Dawson"

"You as well Ms" Jack and Rose rolls their eyes as Abby grabs Rose's hand and Blondie grabs Jack's.

"Let's go" the two girls drag the old ones up the stairs to the bow.

~B&A~

As they arrive to the bow, the four of them sits down on a bench watching the waves and the setting sun. Blondie and Abby are side by side as Rose and Jack are on the other side of the bench.

"What did you girls do today?" Rose asks looking at Abby and Blondie with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Swimming" Blondie answers blushing.

"And Blondie and I said 'I love you'" Abby smiles and laughs seeing Blondie blush and hide her face in her hands, "you are so cute when you blush" Abby whispers in Blondie's ear. Blondie blushes more and kisses Abby cheek before hiding her face in Abby's neck. Abby wraps her arms around her first love, and strokes her side gently.

"I love you" Blondie whispers. Rose and Jack hear and smiles. Rose rests her head on Jack's shoulder and Jack wraps his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hey guys" Jack, Rose, Abby and Blondie looks up to see... Blue and Cal.

"Hey" Rose greets nervously. Cal narrows his eyes at Rose and slaps her in the face.

"Leave her alone!" Abby snaps standing up. Blondie helps Rose clean the cut on her cheek, which is bleeding. Jack jumps to his cousin's side quickly. Cal smirks and grabs Abby's arms tightly. He pulls her away and pushes her at Blue.

"There's your toy" Cal tells Blue. Blue smirks and drags her away, leaving Cal beating up Jack. Rose tries to stop Cal as Blondie runs after Abby and Blue. Abby screams for Blondie to stop and get help as Blue covers her mouth. Abby bites his hand and he drops her. Abby runs to Blondie and drags her down a corridor.

"Abby" Blondie whispers pulling Abby to her. Abby starts to cry holding her girlfriend tightly, "let's go" Blondie pull Abby behind a wall and sees Cal and Blue storm by.

"Where are those sluts?" Cal asks Blue.

"I dunno. Alexis bit me and Bree pulled her away somewhere" Blue answers, "what happened to the guy and your fiancée?"

"The master of arms came and pulled me away. He took Rose and Dawson to the hospital" Cal answers. Blondie holds Abby tighter to her and slowly goes into the shadows. Just when they made it into the shadows, Cal and Blue walks to where they once were.

"We are going to kill that Dawson guy and Abby's aunt and cousin. We are going to do it on the 14th" Blue whispers to Cal secretly, "do you want Rose to die to or no?"

"No. I love her" Blue nods.

"Are you in?"

"Totally" Cal smirks along with Blue.

"Now let's find those sluts" Blue and Cal walks away in search of Abby and Blondie.

~A&B~

Abby whimpers in her and Blondie's cabin, with Jack, Rose and Molly. Abby is curled up in a ball in Blondie's arms. Molly is stroking Abby's hair gently as Jack is sitting on a chair with Rose on his lap.

"Abs, everything will be ok. Nothing is going to happen to us and nothing is going to happen to you" Molly whispers to her niece, "we love you and we will not let anything to happen to you" Abby nods letting her fears wash over her. She reaches out to Molly who pulls her into her arms. Molly rocks her back and forth, calming her.

"I love you" Abby whispers wiping her tears.

"I love you too" Molly kisses Abby's forehead, "if you are really scared, you and Blondie can stay with me. Jack and Rose will too and let you stay with them" Abby nods and looks at Jack and Rose. The couple smiles at Abby and Blondie.

"If you get scared, we all will stay together. We could always all go swimming or stay on the bow" Abby nods once more and smiles.

"I love you"

"We love you too" Rose climbs off of Jack's lap and pulls Abby into a hug.

"All of us will stay safe" Abby nods and hugs Rose back. Blondie and Jack smiles on how Rose just helped Abby out. Molly grins knowing Abby and Blondie loves each other and Rose and Jack. Molly allows rose to pull Abby out of her arms and sits down on the bed. Rose rocks Abby back and forth as she rubs her back. Molly pulls Blondie to her, knowing Blondie is shaken up as well. Blondie just wanted her girlfriend to get comfort first. Jack walks over to Molly and Blondie and hugs them. Both of them calming Blondie down and reassuring her. Abby relaxes in Rose's arms and slowly falls asleep.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	6. The Song and Where's Abby?

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_If you get scared, we all will stay together. We could always all go swimming or stay on the bow" Abby nods once more and smiles._

"_I love you"_

"_We love you too" Rose climbs off of Jack's lap and pulls Abby into a hug._

"_All of us will stay safe" Abby nods and hugs Rose back. Blondie and Jack smiles on how Rose just helped Abby out. Molly grins knowing Abby and Blondie loves each other and Rose and Jack. Molly allows rose to pull Abby out of her arms and sits down on the bed. Rose rocks Abby back and forth as she rubs her back. Molly pulls Blondie to her, knowing Blondie is shaken up as well. Blondie just wanted her girlfriend to get comfort first. Jack walks over to Molly and Blondie and hugs them. Both of them calming Blondie down and reassuring her. Abby relaxes in Rose's arms and slowly falls asleep._

_Now:_

Rocket, Amber, Sweet Pea and Baby Doll, are still crying over the death of their best friend. The four of them are sitting against the wall watching Madam Gorski teach the others how to dance. Since the four girls have been there for almost a week, they know the dance.

"Baby Doll, come over to show everyone your dance" Gorski tells her. Baby Doll nods and walks to the centre of the room. Gorski turns the music on and she begins.

~B&A~

Blondie, Abby, Jack, Rose and Molly are sitting at the table of April 14th. Abby and Blondie have attached to the others and would never let go.

Cal and Blue watches the girls like hawks. They are sitting side by side at the table, watching Abby and Rose. Blue stares at Abby, who is across from him. Abby takes a bite of her salad then looks at Jack and Rose. Blondie does the same but looks at Molly. Cal watches Rose, who is sitting next to him. Rose takes a bite of her salad and laughs at something Molly says. Jack is sitting next to Rose, and then Abby is next to him. Blondie is next to Abby then Molly.

~A&B~

Rocket and the other girls are sitting at a table eating their food. They have had a long day, and now it is night.

"I can't believe this place is like an orphanage. Well that's what people think from the outside" Rocket whispers.

"I know. I wonder where the owner is" Amber answers back.

"He's on the Titanic with his daughters" the four of them looks up to see Gorski.

"The Titanic?" Baby Doll asks.

"The grandest ship of all time. Thomas Andrews built it. It's coming to America from England" the four girls' nods, "when they get here, his daughters will be in your room" Gorski grabs a chair and sits down. She begins to whisper, "Blue Jones took his daughter's Alexis' virginity. She's 15. His other daughter, Bree, is 16. He is punishing Alexis, because she took Bree and took off. He found them on the Titanic, but is having a hard time. Alexis found her cousin and aunt. But I'm going to tell you a secret. Alexis and Bree are not his daughters. Blue killed Alexis' and Bree's families. Blue took Alexis and took her in. Then Bree's foster dad took her to Blue for money. Blue wants them to be his 'toys'. Now I need you girls to listen" the girls' nods, knowing Gorski is trying to save them, "I want you four to take Alexis and Bree and get all six of you out. Blue is going to kill Alexis' cousin and aunt. Bree and Alexis will be brought her. But that is Blue's plan so far. I just hope it doesn't work..."

~B&A~

Blondie and Abby are sitting on their bed, with Molly, Rose and Jack. Just then they hear a bang and the ship shook. It through the five of them onto the ground.

"What was that?" Abby asks once the noise and shaking stops.

"Maybe we hit something?" Rose offers as they all get up.

"Let's get into really warm clothes and lifebelts, just to be safe" Molly tells them. Rose nods and grabs the warm winter coat that molly passed to her. Abby and Blondie quickly slipped on their winter clothes that Molly bought for them from the clothes store on the ship. Jack takes the winter coat and slips it on.

Once they were all dressed warmly, they slipped their lifebelts on and walk out holding hands.

~A&B~

As they arrive to the deck, they see the ship workers setting up the lifeboats.

"What's going on?" Rose whispers.

"Dunno" Jack whispers back. Abby and Blondie walks over to Thomas Andrews who is supervising.

"Hello Abby and Becky" Andrews forces a smile.

"Hello. What's going on?" Abby asks. Molly, Jack and Rose walk over and stand behind the girls.

"The ship is sinking. We strucked an iceberg" he whispers to them, "get into a lifeboat and stay there" they all nods and he takes them to a lifeboat, "let the family on" Andrews tells the worker who is putting women and children on. The worker nods and lets Jack, Rose, Blondie and Molly on. Just then someone grabs Abby and pulls her away before she could scream or someone to notice.

~B&A~

Abby gets dragged into a room and hears the door close.

"Hello Alexis" Abby looks up to see Blue and Cal. Abby starts to shake and bites her lip, "so the ship is sinking huh?" Abby backs up to the wall as Blue walks to her. Blue boxes her in and pushes his body onto her, "ready to make up for lost time?"

~A&B~

Blondie, Jack, Rose and Molly are holding onto each other as the lifeboat is lowered into the ice cold water.

"Where's Abby?" Blondie hears Rose ask Jack. Blondie buries her face into Molly's shoulder crying. Molly holds her close.

"Abby is fine sweetie. She is strong and will come fighting back to you. She loves you and will fight for her life to make you happy" Molly tells her. Blondie looks at her and nods.

"I would do the same for her" Blondie whispers.

"I know you would. She is going to love you through anything" Molly kisses Blondie's cheek, "Abby wanted me to give you this. She knew something was going to happen" Molly hands Blondie a sheet of paper. Blondie looks at it to see it covered in Abby's hand writing. Blondie begins to read it, thinking of Abby singing it to her.

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears  
>The doctor just confirmed her fears<br>Her husband held it and held her tight  
>Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38<br>With three kids who need you in their lives  
>He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too<br>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"_

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it_

_She made it through the surgery fine  
>They said they caught it just in time<br>But they had to take more than they planned  
>Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts<br>To hide what the cancer took from her  
>But she just wants to feel like a woman again<br>She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"  
>He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"<em>

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it_

_Oh, baby  
>Yeah<em>

_And when this road gets too long  
>I'll be the rock you lean on<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it<br>I'm gonna love you through it_

"Abby had cancer sweetie. It was in her heart. Her mom had it too. The doctors knew one of the kids would have it. But they didn't expect Abby's older sister to die from it, and Abby to get it. Derek had it too, but he survived. Abby's sister didn't" Molly tells Blondie. Blondie looks up shocked, "she had it since she was a young little girl. She was 5 when she discovered it, but the doctors told her they couldn't do anything. When she was 13, it was overtaking her, so she was rushed into the hospital for surgery. Have you noticed Abby getting paler and paler?" Blondie nods, "that's the cancer. She had surgery before her parents died. But the loss of blood is affecting her. I gave her some of my blood since we both have type B. She needs you to lean on. She needs you to be her rock when she needs you to be. Abby's body can't make enough blood that is needed sometimes. But sometimes it can. Sometimes it will be one of those days, that she will need more blood in her body" Blondie nods in understanding.

"I would do anything for her" Blondie tells her, "I have type B too, so if needed, they can take my blood for her" Molly smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I knew you would" Molly pulls back but keeps the 16 year old in her arms. Blondie stares at the song that Abby wrote for her. Abby is a true fighter.

~B&A~

Abby punches Blue in the face as he was about to kiss her. He holds his cheek in surprise. Abby kicks him between the legs and once he is down, she kicks him in the face. Abby runs to the door, as Cal grabs her. She bites his arm then kicks him between his legs. Once he is down, she takes off to the deck. Abby feels the ship tip, and she trips, crashing into the wall. She feels something cold go around her ankles. She looks down to see water. Abby turns around in time for a wave to crash into her. Abby gets knocked off her feet. She grabs a nearby door, before she could drown. Abby slowly moves back the way she came and pulls herself up the stairs. She grabs the railing and pulls herself up to the C deck. She runs up the stairs and down a hallway to go to B deck.

Once back on the sky deck, she runs to the side of the ship to look for lifeboats... none were spotted.

Abby runs to the main dining room to see Thomas Andrews standing at the fireplace.

"Andrews!" Abby calls. Andrews turns around and gasps.

"Abby! What are you doing here?" Abby lets her tears to fall.

"Cal and Blue kidnapped me" Abby sobs. Andrews narrows his eyes and pulls Abby into a hug.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now is the time for me to get you on a boat before it's too late" Andrews tells her.

**What do you think? Please review. **

**Oh, and the song used was "I'm Gonna Love You Through It" by Martina McBride!**


	7. The Sinking and The Truth

**Here's the continuation. : D**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_Andrews!" Abby calls. Andrews turns around and gasps._

"_Abby! What are you doing here?" Abby lets her tears to fall._

"_Cal and Blue kidnapped me" Abby sobs. Andrews narrows his eyes and pulls Abby into a hug._

"_I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now is the time for me to get you on a boat before it's too late" Andrews tells her._

_Now:_

Abby and Andrews runs up to the stern, looking for lifeboats... none. Andrews looks at Abby, knowing exactly who she is.

"Abby, you have your whole life ahead of you" Abby turns to Andrews, scared, "I will make sure you will survive this. I will give up my life to save you" Abby begins to cry as Andrews pull her to him. They feel the ship tip more. Andrews pulls Abby with him up to the end of the ship. He climbs over the rail and pulls Abby over.

Once over, Andrews makes sure Abby is in front of him, to make sure she doesn't fall over. They both hold tightly onto the rail as they watch the ship stand straight up. The ship holds there for a minutes before slowly sinking. The ship starts to get closer to the water.

"Abby, when I tell you, hold your breath" Andrews tells Abby. Abby nods. Abby and Andrews holds each other hand tightly and both stand up, "now!" they both take a deep breath as the water washes over them. Abby and Andrew quickly swims to the surface as the ship goes to the bottom of the ocean.

As they break the surface, they quickly swim to a door, which was taken off from the sky deck. Andrews lifts Abby on top, before lifting himself on. They sit there side by side, holding each other to stay warm.

~B&A~

Blondie is sitting in the lifeboat listening to people scream. Their lifeboat is mostly empty. There is only Rose's mom, Molly, Jack, Rose, Blondie, and a ship worker.

"We have to go back for Abby" Blondie tells Molly. Molly nods.

"I know" Molly kisses Blondie's cheek, "turn back to save those people!" the man turns around shaking his head.

"No. Now sit down and shut up, for I'll shoot you" the man pulls out a gun. Molly shuts up as she rolls her eyes. She sits down once, more and holds Blondie to her. When the man turns around, Molly quietly stands up and pushes the guy into the ice cold ocean. Jack and Molly each grab a paddle and they turn the boat around. They begin their journey back to the scene where the Titanic sank.

~A&B~

Abby shivers and her teeth chatter. Andrews has fallen asleep more than a half hour ago. Abby knows he is dead, just by him not moving or shivering. Plus he isn't breathing. Abby slips out of his frozen grip and slips him off of the door.

"Thank you for saving my life Andrews. I will remember you forever" Abby kisses his hands before letting him go to the bottom of the ocean.

Another half hour passes and everything has gone silent. Abby holds her knees to her chest and rests her head on her knees. She tries to calm her fast beating heart. Abby hears movement in the water, and she looks up. There in the water is someone swimming toward her. Abby remembered seeing the clock on the fireplace before she and Andrews went to the stern of the ship. The clock read 2:20am.

Abby hears the person come closer and their breathing pick up. Right then, the person grabs the door, pulling themselves up.

"Stop! Before you tip us over" Abby tells them. The person stops as Abby looks at them after grabbing the side of the door. There is... Blue Jones.

"Nice to see you Alexis" Blue smiles wickedly. Before anyone could react, Abby jumps into the water and swims away into the night. Abby sees a desk floating in the water. She climbs on top of it and feels her tears freeze from the cold breeze blowing through her hair. Her hair is frozen together. She just hopes that help arrives soon, before she becomes a live popsicle.

3:30am has arrived and Abby is shivering wildly.

"IS ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?" Abby hears a familiar voice call out, "ABBY! ABBY WHERE ARE YOU?" Abby sees a whistle in the open drawer of the desk. She pulls it out and puts it to her lips. She blows into it, listening for it to ring out. She sees a light land on her as she keeps blowing.

"THERE SHE IS!" Abby hears Rose tell her family. The boat turns to her direction and come toward her.

"Not so fast" Abby turns around in time for her to be pushed into the water by... Cal.

~B&A~

Blondie watches in horror as Cal push Abby into the water. Blondie watches Abby struggle to get to the surface. Blondie stands up and jumps into the water. It feels like you are being hit with a thousand knives. Blondie decides. Blondie swims over to Abby and grabs her hand. Blondie helps Abby to the surface and keeps her arm wrapped around her. Blondie hears Abby cough as they swim to the boat. Jack grabs Abby by the arms and lifts her up. Molly and Rose grab Blondie and lift her up before Cal could grab her. They quickly start to paddle before Cal could jump to grab the side of the boat.

Blondie watches as Rose's mom wraps a blanket around Abby than her. Blondie holds it to her and crawls to Abby. Abby is being held by Molly, who has her coat zipped up with Abby on her lap. Abby's head is buried inside the coat, trying to get warm. Rose wraps her arms around Blondie and does the same thing Molly is doing.

"Trying to get you warm" Rose whispers to Blondie. Blondie nods and rests her head on Rose's shoulder. Jack wraps his arms around Rose and Blondie, warming them up.

"Thank you" Blondie hears Abby faintly.

"I love you Abby. I will never let you get hurt" Blondie tells her.

"I love you too" Abby whispers as her teeth chatter.

"Focus getting warm Abs" Molly tells Abby as she helps rose's mom paddle. Abby nods and closes her eyes, hoping that she will open them again, but she is so tired.

~A&B~

Rocket, Sweet Pea, Amber and Baby Doll are rushing around trying to get the Lennox House cleaned up for Blue's arrival. None of the girls have met Blue at all. Gorski walks over to the girls who are all cleaning up their bedroom for the two new girls. They all look up to see Gorski crying. The day is April 15th. Right now, would be the time that the ship would be in New York.

"The Titanic sank. It hit an iceberg" Gorski tells them sobbing.

"How many died?" Amber asks.

"Around 1,517. But that is just an estimate"

"How many survived?"

"Around 706" Amber bites her lip to keep from gasping. Gorski walks away, leaving the girls to talk.

~B&A~

Abby opens her eyes to see the name "_Carpathia" _on the side of a boat. Abby groans and rubs her eyes.

"It's 8:30am sweetie. We are the last boat to be picked up" Abby hears Molly tell her as she rubs her back. Abby looks at Molly and closes her eyes again, "I'll carry you so you can sleep" Abby nods as Molly zips up the zipper more after moving Abby's hairs away from the front of the coat.

"Is her ok?" Blondie asks. Molly nods at Blondie with a smile.

"She's just tired" Blondie smiles, "You saved her life sweetie"

"I love you" Blondie says easily. Molly smiles at the young girl and nods.

"I know you do" Molly feels Abby move in her arms as the boat arrives to the small dock that the ship has out with ship stewards waiting. As the stewards pull the boat to the dock, they hold it in place allowing everyone to climb out. Molly lifts Abby up and steps out last. Molly puts Abby down, and wakes her up, "sweetie, I need you to wake up" Abby nods as Molly unzips her coat. She takes it off and zips it up again, but it's on Abby. Molly picks Abby up and carries her bridal style through a door that is open. Before they started to walk Abby saw a young boy with a name tag. The tag said "Joseph Jr". She recognized the boy and the name... but where?

~A&B~

"Molly, how many survived?" Abby asks a day later after the sinking. It's April 16th, and Abby has a cold. Abby ate a lot of hot soup, had hot chocolate and had hot showers.

"710 survived and 1514 died" Molly answers.

"How many were on the ship?" Blondie asks.

"2224" Jack answers this question.

"32% survived and 68% died" Rose concluded.

"Do you think Cal and Blue survived?" Blondie asks in a whisper.

"I dunno what happened at all, but I ran into Blue after Andrews saved me. He swam to the door I was sitting on, but I swam away. Then on the desk is where Cal pushed me" Abby tells them, "but I think they died... hopefully" Molly chuckles and nods.

"I agree" everyone nods in agreement. Blondie pulls Abby to her and hugs her.

"The song you wrote was amazing. Could you sing it?" Abby grins and nods.

"Ok" Abby takes a breath and begins to sing.

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears  
>The doctor just confirmed her fears<br>Her husband held it and held her tight  
>Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38<br>With three kids who need you in their lives  
>He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too<br>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"_

Abby begins to sing stronger.__

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it_

Abby grabs Blondie's hand and stares at her.__

_She made it through the surgery fine  
>They said they caught it just in time<br>But they had to take more than they planned  
>Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts<br>To hide what the cancer took from her  
>But she just wants to feel like a woman again<br>She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"  
>He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"<em>

Abby looks at her cousin, aunt, best friend and girlfriend. This is her family.__

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it  
>Oh baby<br>Yeah_

Abby grins at her family, telling them that they are the ones that support her and will always be in her heart, mind and life.__

_And when this road gets too long  
>I'll be the rock you lean on<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it.<br>I'm gonna love you through it_

Molly, Rose, Jack and Blondie hug Abby as she stares to cry. The song is what Abby wrote from her heart and about her family. She lost her sister to cancer. Her brother almost died from it as well. Her mom had cancer before Abby was born. Abby wasn't even supposed to survive through the birth and the first night. Abby's mom had stomach cancer, her brother had brain cancer, and her sister had lung cancer. As for Abby, her cancer was in her heart. It spread to her lungs, but the doctors stopped it. Her uncle, Molly's husband gave Abby his heart when she was 13. That is why she has surgery. Her uncle was already dying from smoking, so he gave his heart to Abby.

Molly kisses Abby hair, before pulling away. The others soon followed and Blondie kisses her girlfriend on the lips gently. Abby rests her head on Blondie's shoulder.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	8. Doing Anything For Each Other

**Here's the next chapter. Oh, and either this chapter or next chapter, is when we start getting into Sucker Punch.**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

_Molly, Rose, Jack and Blondie hug Abby as she stares to cry. The song is what Abby wrote from her heart and about her family. She lost her sister to cancer. Her brother almost died from it as well. Her mom had cancer before Abby was born. Abby wasn't even supposed to survive through the birth and the first night. Abby's mom had stomach cancer, her brother had brain cancer, and her sister had lung cancer. As for Abby, her cancer was in her heart. It spread to her lungs, but the doctors stopped it. Her uncle, Molly's husband gave Abby his heart when she was 13. That is why she has surgery. Her uncle was already dying from smoking, so he gave his heart to Abby._

_Molly kisses Abby hair, before pulling away. The others soon followed and Blondie kisses her girlfriend on the lips gently. Abby rests her head on Blondie's shoulder._

_Now:_

As they arrive to New York, Molly, Jack, Rose, Blondie and Abby decides to go to a hotel. They walk to the nearest hotel.

~B&A~

Amber, Baby Doll, Sweet Pea and Rocket, are all sitting together at the table near the stage. They are playing Crazy Eights Countdown.

~A&B~

April 20th arrives, and Blue and Cal are in the hospital. Cal is in a coma and Blue is just resting. He just recently awoke from a coma.

It turns out that Molly has a tumour in her brain and is dying. Abby is curled up on the chair as Molly's death day arrives. Blondie is hugging her closely as Jack and Rose are holding each other. Molly's skin turns pale and her breath fades. But not without saying one last thing.

"I love you. All of you. Protect and take care of each other" Molly takes her last breath.

~B&A~

Finally, May arrives. Blondie and Abby ran away together from Rose and Jack, since they both spotted Blue up and about. They are sitting side by side in the park. But doesn't notice Blue come up behind them. He covers their mouths and drags them to his car.

As Abby and Blondie sit up in the car they glare at Blue.

"Wow, it took you long enough to find us Blue" Abby smirks. Blondie grabs Abby's hand telling her that she is always with her.

"Shut the fuck up Alexis" Abby rolls her eyes, but her smirk is still on her face.

"So where are we going?"

"Lennox House"

"What's that?"

"It's my homeless shelter for girls"

"You mean it's a rape house" Blue rolls his eyes and keeps driving. Abby looks at Blondie, to see her terrified look, "it will all be ok Blondie. I will protect you" Abby whispers in Blondie's ear before kissing her cheek. Blondie nods and hugs Abby tightly, scared of losing her.

~B&A~

As they arrive to the Lennox House, Abby and Blondie climbs out of the car, their hands laced together.

Blue, Abby and Blondie walks up to the door and Blue pushes them inside. They all walks up to a gate, and a man in an office.

"Eric" Blue nods and opens the gate with a key. He forces the girls inside, before locking it. As the key slips into Blue's pocket, Abby grabs it and slips it into her pocket. Blue leads the girls to the front room, where there is a stage and lots of tables and chairs.

"Madam Gorski" Blue nods. Madam Gorski walks up and forces a smile.

"Hello Blue" Gorski nods, "are these Alexis and Bree?" Blue nods.

"Yes. They are in your care now" Blue walks away pissed off. Abby sticks up a middle finger at his back before turning to Gorski.

"Hi" Abby nods.

"Hello. Follow me" Abby and Blondie follows Gorski to 4 other girls who are playing cards, "Amber, Sweet Pea, Rocket and Baby Doll. These two girls are Bree and Alexis" Gorski tells the girls. The girls stares at the two new girls blankly, "they will be staying in your room" Gorski walks away without a word.

"I wonder how fast I could piss Blue off" Abby mutters.

"Abby, No!" Blondie snaps. Abby looks at Blondie with a smile.

"Could I next week, Blondie?" Abby's smile turns to a grin.

"Maybe" Blondie chuckles. Abby wiggles her eyebrows.

"I have the PERFECT plan" Blondie sighs.

"Does it involve that thing you took?" Abby nods excitedly.

"It involves breaking out too. But I will need a map, knife, and fire. I have the last thing I need already" Blondie nods before turning to Amber, Baby Doll, Sweet Pea and Rocket.

"Do you mind showing us to our room, please?" Rocket and Baby Doll were the first to stand up. Sweet Pea and Amber keeps staring at Blondie and Abby. Abby tugs on Blondie's hand as Rocket and Baby Doll smiles at the two new girls and leads the way.

~A&B~

A week. That has been how long Blondie and Abby have been at the 'rape house' as Abby calls it. Blondie and Abby discovered that Sweet Pea and Amber have crushes on them while Baby Doll and Rocket are dating.

"I don't want to lose you to Amber, Abby" Blondie tells Abby on Monday, May 7th.

"You won't lose me Blondie" Abby wraps her arms around her girlfriend. The other girls are currently dancing with Gorski.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Abby smiles and kisses Blondie's cheek, "besides, Amber is like... 24 or 25. Sweet Pea is 26. Baby Doll is 20 and Rocket is 19, turning 20 tomorrow. I'm the youngest here and you are the next youngest. All the other girls here are like... 19 and up. I'm 15 and your 16. Besides, it's gross. They are 10 years or so older than us" Blondie chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"If Amber tries anything..."

"I will make sure I break her nose" Blondie smiles and hugs Abby.

"I love you"

"I love you too Blondie" Abby strokes Blondie's hair. It's amusing though. Blondie and Abby always comforts each other, and would do anything for the other. Even risk their lives.

**Hoped you liked that chapter. Please review.**


	9. The Weapons to Escape

**I know it is out of order. I am watching the movie as I am typing this, so please stick with me.**

**Oh, and I obviously added my own parts.**

**Chapter 9**

Abby and Blondie are sitting in their dance class 3 days later. Gorski walks into the room as Abby and Blondie sits on the floor side by side. Rocket, Sweet Pea, Baby Doll and Amber are standing above them.

"Baby Doll you start off" Baby Doll nods and begins to dance to the music.

~A&B~

In the dream world, Abby and Blondie looks at themselves to see they are wearing armour.

"What's going on here?" Abby and Blondie looks around them.

"Hello" a wise man greeted them. Rocket, Sweet Pea, Amber and Baby Doll are walking into a temple. Abby and Blondie runs after them.

"These are your weapons, for your journey to freedom. You need a map, fire, knife, key and the fifth one is a mystery. Then you will get your freedom"

"You said five things" Baby Doll points out.

"The fifth one is a deep sacrifice. Now, you need to defend yourself" Baby Doll, Rocket, Amber, Sweet Pea, Blondie and Abby looks behind them to see the feudal warriors. They all pull out their weapons, and begin to fight with the giant warriors.

~B&A~

Back in reality, Abby and Blondie looks at each other.

"Did that just happen?" Abby whispers.

"Ya" Blondie nods shocked. They both look at Baby Doll, to see her staring at them. She winks at the two young girls, telling them they will get their freedom and it will be a HUGE adventure.

~A&B~

That night, Abby and Blondie are sitting in the walk in bathroom of their rooms. Abby is crying and Blondie has her arms wrapped around her. They hear footsteps and both look up to see Rocket and Baby Doll. The two of them walks over and sits next to them.

"We know you two are dating, so we are fine with it. But we are your friends, and will protect you. We won't let anything happen" Baby Doll wraps her arms around the two girls, hugging them, Rocket joins in. Amber and Sweet Pea peeks in and glares. They both like Abby and Blondie very much, and well do anything they can to break them up.

~B&A~

The next day, it is 3 days before the big client comes for Baby Doll. Rocket and Baby Doll are talking about their past as Abby and Blondie walks over and sits down with them. Just then Amber and Sweet Pea comes over. Amber talks about her client and how she hates the cigar.

"What if I screw up?" Amber asks, "He keeps the lighter in his breast pocket"

"Then you do the..." Blondie stands up and comes behind Amber. Abby rolls her eyes, knowing Blondie is too good coming up with plans like this, "kiss the neck" Blondie moves Amber's hair to the side, and smirks inwardly. She and Abby came up with a plan for Sweet Pea and Amber. Beat them at their own game, "and pick his pocket" Blondie smiles in the mirror and walks over to Abby. She sits down again and wraps her arms around her girlfriend once more.

~A&B~

They are in the dream world again that night. Amber's client is at the dance as Amber picked his pocket to get the lighter. They are currently on the airplane, watching a battle break out.

"The baby has the crystals you need for the fire. Amber is obviously flying the plane. Abby and Blondie, you both will be up here shooting. Baby, Sweet Pea and Rocket, you three go below and slice the neck to get the crystals from the baby's throat" the wise man tells them. They all nods and begins.

~B&A~

Abby and Blondie are shooting at the people below. Just then a big dragon comes to sight. It's the mother. And mother bites of a piece of the plane where Blondie is.

"BLONDIE!" Abby screams. Abby stops what she is doing and runs over. Blondie is glaring at the mother dragon.

"YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKER!" Blondie screams at the dragon. Just then the dragon tries to bite the plane again. Abby pulls Blondie back and takes cover.

"She's all yours Baby" Abby tells Baby Doll through the mic, that each person has one.

Baby Doll smirks as the dragon flies to her. She jumps in the air as the dragon spits fire and she lands on the dragon's head. She stabs the dragon, and kills it on the spot.

~A&B~

"I can't believe I did it" Amber says backstage, "Damn that girl can dance"

"See what you can do?" Sweet Pea smirks. She paces the lighter to Rocket.

"Half way home" Rocket smiles and looks at Blondie and Abby.

"Let me see it" Blondie smiles. Rocket stands up and wraps her arms around Blondie, "Just like I said. It's the neck that worked everything"

"How'd we do?" Baby Doll asks as she walks in. Blondie tosses the lighter to her after showing it to Abby, "nice" Baby Doll then tapes it under her drawer where the map is as well from when they were in the trenches. That adventure, Abby and Blondie hates retelling. Abby ended up getting shot and Blondie was crying, because Abby ended up in the hospital for the day, and that was why Abby was crying the night before.

"We should celebrate" Sweet Pea stands up.

"You did great Amber" Baby Doll hugs Amber.

"Thank you Baby" Amber smiles.

"What are we celebrating for?" Blue asks as he walks in. Abby narrows her eyes and stands in front of Blondie protectively, "I think I am too familiar with you girls. You know, screwing up my office" Blue walks and stares at Sweet Pea, "or taking things that aren't yours" Blue walks an touches Amber, "or planning things that should not be planning" Blue looks at Baby Doll. He walks over to Abby and rubs her back, "or drags my daughters into it" Blue grips Abby's hair and drags her forward. Tears run down her face and she struggles. Blondie was about to help but Abby gives her a look, telling her to not do anything, "if you girls do anything more, the consequences will be severe" Blue throws Abby to the ground making a big bang ring through the room.

Once Blue walks out, Blondie runs to Abby scared.

"Are you ok?" Blondie asks in a panic as Baby Doll, Rocket, Amber and Sweet Pea rushes over as well.

"I hope he rots in hell! Let's get out of here. I don't want to be here anymore" Abby's eyes a full of anger and revenge.

"We are going to stop guys. No more of this shit" Sweet Pea tells everyone.

"You are not in control Sweet Pea. If you want to quit. Fine! But I'm not done" Abby intervenes.

"I agree with Abby" Blondie tells them, "I'm not quitting either"

"Or me" Baby Doll agrees.

"Me either" Rocket smiles at her best friends and girlfriend, "and you are the one that said when you call shop, we stop. But Abby and Blondie never agreed to it and neither did Baby"

"It's your fault if you get killed Rocket" Sweet Pea glares.

"Then I will take it" Rocket, Baby Doll, Abby and Blondie walks out of the room and begins to plan how they can get the knife...

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review.**


	10. Life or Death?

**Chapter 10**

Blondie and Abby are both helping Gorski by cleaning up the dance stuff. It is just 3 hours before they get the knife. Blondie all of a sudden, feels fear and a weird sensation run through her body. She looks at Abby to see Abby sitting on the ground crying. Blondie walks over and sits next to her.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Blondie asks.

"I... I feel like something bad is about to happen" Abby sobs. Just then the door opens and Gorski steps out of her office and kneels down in front of them.

"What's wrong Blondie and Abby?" Gorski asks in her British accent.

"It's nothing. It's just nothing" Abby answers' trying to get up, but Gorski pulls her down gently.

"Clearly" Gorski starts, "it's not nothing. Hey" Abby looks up at her teacher and doctor, "you can tell me anything. I will not tell anyone, and I'm a good listener"

"Doctor Gorski... please"

"I know that look. You think you are all alone. I can help you"

"Ok. Promise you can keep a secret?" Abby asks. Just then Blue walks in. Abby looks at Blue, and stands up.

"Get lost" Abby snaps as Blondie gets up too. Gorski turns to Blue and glares.

"Get out of my territory Blue" Gorski pulls out a gun. Blondie and Abby breaks away and runs out of the room and to the kitchen.

~A&B~

Baby Doll, Abby, Blondie and Rocket are all in the kitchen beginning the dance. It is the day after they all got threatened by Blue. Amber and Sweet Pea dropped out of the escape, but they all know that they will come back. Tomorrow is the last day before the big guy or as Blue calls him "the high roller".

In the dream world, the four of them are disarming the bomb on the train to the Distant City.

Blondie is flying the plane as Rocket and Abby disarms the bomb and Baby Doll kills the robots. As the bomb gets disarmed, Abby gets stabbed.

In the real world, Abby falls to the ground bleeding. The cook stabbed her.

Blue and Gorski rushes in and helps Abby. Blondie is crying and Rocket is holding her. The reason why Abby was stabbed is because the cook was going to kill Rocket. Sweet Pea and Amber gasps and covers their mouths. They were helping cook the dinner with the cook and Baby Doll and Rocket.

Blondie passes Baby Doll a knife that she took from behind her and Baby Doll wraps it before putting it in her pocket in her skirt.

They all turn their attention back to Abby as she lets tears fall and gasp in pain.

Gorski pulls Abby to her and adds pressure onto her stab wound.

"Give me something to wrap up her wound and take her to the hospital" Blondie takes her shirt off and hands it to Gorski, not caring. She walks over quickly, and then helps her take her true love to the hospital built in the building.

~B&A~

The next night, as the show comes on, all the girls are standing in their dressing rooms.

"Blondie gave me a knife" Baby Doll whispers to Rocket, Amber and Sweet Pea, "we just need the key"

"No you don't" Blondie and Abby walks into the room, they spend all day yesterday and today in the hospital, "Gorski stole Blue's key and gave it to us in the hospital. I'm sorry guys, but we told Gorski. She's helping us. She is going to distract Blue and she said, tonight we leave" Abby tells them.

"She said, during the show, we leave" Abby tells them. They all nods and just then Blue walks in.

"There are a few bad eggs in this room" Blue starts. Gorski walks in and quickly pulls Baby Doll, Blondie, Abby, Sweet Pea, Rocket and Amber behind her. In the hospital when Blondie and Abby told Gorski what was going on, Blue overheard.

Blue points his gun at all of them.

"You will not kill them Blue or I'll kill you" Gorski pulls out her gun and points it at Blue. Both of them fire their guns, and Blue and Gorski falls to the ground... dead.

All the girls gasp and the 6 girls run out of the room, with their survival kit thing. Sweet Pea and Baby Doll starts the fire as Rocket and Amber uses the map and Blondie and Abby unlocks the doors.

As they arrive outside, they take cover seeing the men standing around.

"What are we going to do?" Sweet Pea asks as Abby and Blondie cries.

"I am going to distract them..." Baby Doll trails off and they all look at Abby and Blondie who are holding 3 guns each.

"Gorski gave these to us" Blondie passes Amber and Rocket guns and Abby does the same with Baby Doll and Sweet Pea.

"Only use them to escape. Me and Blondie will unlock the gate and then lock it after all of us are out" Abby finishes.

As so they did. They killed all the men and escaped.

~A&B~

They all are at the bus station. They stole real clothes and all agreed that they will run to their homes. Well... what homes? Only Rocket and Sweet Pea have a real home. Baby Doll and Amber are orphans, along with Blondie and Abby. They all were about to board the bus, when a male's voice broke out.

"Abby? Blondie?" Abby and Blondie turns around to see... Jack and Rose.

"JACK! ROSE!" Abby and Blondie shouts and hugs them tightly. Even though Blondie and Abby were missing for 2 weeks, they are so happy they are alive and ok.

"Who are your friends?" Jack asks looking at Amber, Sweet Pea, Rocket and Baby Doll.

"They saved us Jack. Can they live with us?" Blondie asks.

"Oh course they can" Rose smiles, "Jack?"

"I have no problem with it. The police contacted us. Something about Blue trying to make money off of you and this Gorski person called them and asked us to get all of you" Jack smiles. The four girls smiles, "would all of you like to stay with us?"

Rocket and Baby Doll grabs each other's hands and laces them together.

"Ok" Sweet Pea and Amber looks at each other and nods.

"Yes please"

"Ok. This way" Jack opens the van's door and lets the girls all climb in. Abby hops into the front seat after hugging Jack. Rose is sitting with Blondie, and it is already known that Rose claims her and Blondie as little sisters. Baby Doll and Rocket are in each other's arms as Amber and Sweet Pea are talking about getting together.

"You are the best cousin in the world Jack" Abby whispers to Jack as he drives.

"You are the best cousin in the world too Abs. You have been through a lot, and if you ever want to take off again, I am going to hunt you down and bring you home. Do NOT do this again. i don't want Blue to hurt you again"

"Blue's dead. Gorski is dead too. Blue was going to kill Baby, me, Blondie and the others. But Gorski shot him and got shot. She saved us" tears fill Abby's eyes but she forces them back.

"Just cry Abs. Stop fighting it. You need to cry it out and then me; Rose, Blondie and your friends will all help you more forward, and then they will need you to help them too. But you almost died on the Titanic. If Gorski was telling the truth to the police, you almost died all this week over and over again, but you survived. You almost died from Blue BEFORE the Titanic. You had too many near death experiences. You just need to be a teenager now. Just let go Abs. Be a kid. You deserve it" Abby nods and lets the tears fall.

Jack is right; Abby needs to be a kid. Especially after all she has been through.

Blondie smiles and knows that she will never lose Abby. Everyone in this van will put up a fight and will not let her go.

If they all had a choice of Life or Death, after all they went through. They all will pick... Life.

**And that's the end. What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
